Blog użytkownika:Raixo/Project Mega Man: Prolog, Sezon I
Wojna Dawno temu, w średniowiecznych czasach. W Mieście "Taluna", wydarzyło się wielkie wydarzenie. Zawsze było tam spokojnie i cicho... Każdy żył "własnym rytmem". W Mieście tym, istniało królestwo: Radorra Kingdom. Każdy był mu posłuszny prócz kilku złodziei, niektórzy nawet tworzyli różne "organizacje" by przejąć królestwo, ale bez skutku. Lecz pewnego dnia wszystko diametralnie się zmieniło. Przybył do miasta pewien szanowany król "Gartanii". Udawał spokojnego, lecz tak na prawdę ze złodziejami i tymi "organizacjami" postanowił wybudować drugie królestwo: Krimera Kingdom. Gdy owe królestwo było już gotowe postanowili obalić królestwo Radorra. Wnet rozpoczęła się wielka wojna, nagle z dość cichego miasta, zrobiło się najgłośniejsze. Lecz było kilku ludzi którzy nie dołączali się do wojny. Jednymi z nich byli: Albert Willy (czyt. Albert Łajli) i Thomas Light (czyt. Tomas Lajt) Albert był człowiekiem niecierpliwym, i szybko się wściekał. Był strasznie chudy, miał po bokach siwe długie, wystrzępione włosy jak i tego samego koloru brwi i siwe długie wąsy, miał również szare oczy. Był zazwyczaj ubrany szary sweter i czarne spodnie, jak i czarne buty. A Thomas był dość "gruby" Miał niebieskie oczy i czarne brwi. Miał białe dość długie włosy, które przy czole miał podniesione do góry, miał je połączone z białą, obszerną brodą. Był ubrany w biały sweter, białe spodnie i czarne buty, Thomas był też osobą spokojną i rozsądną. Thomas i Albert świetnie się dogadywali. By położyć kres niepotrzebnym wojnom, postanowili stworzyć coś "lepszego" coś, co nie było by zwykłą bronią. Postanowili stworzyć "coś" czego jeszcze nikt nie widział, istotę która przekraczała by możliwości zwykłego człowieka. Thomas i Albert podróżowali po świecie, poszukując różnych surowców. Po kilku latach, około 4 wrócili do miasta, wojna nadal trwała. Thomas chociaż był osobą spokojną już na prawdę nie mógł tego znieść. Poszedł od razu razem z Albertem do chaty Thomasa. Zaczęli tam eksperymentować. Pół roku z zebranych minerałów tworzyli coraz to nowsze rzeczy, które nazwali między innymi "kabel" "gniazdko elektroniczne" "wtyczka" i różne inne... Lecz kluczową rzeczą jaką stworzyli, która była powiązana z pozostałymi był "prąd" . Przetestowali możliwości każdej rzeczy. dzięki nim udało się stworzyć specjalną komorę. Lecz ani Albert ani Thomas nie mieli odwagi do niej wejść. Więc Thomas poprosił swojego wnuka który nazywał się: Rock. By wypróbował możliwości ich dzieł. Odważny Rock, wszedł bez żadnych obaw do komory. Komora się zamknęła, a Rock przeżył niewyobrażalny ból. Z każdej strony różne w odcieniach niebieskiego części przymocowywały mu do ciała jakieś śruby, wszędzie go wszystko kaleczyło. Gdy komora się otworzyła ledwo co wyszedł z niej Rock, cały w niebieskiej zbroi i lejącej się krwi. Thomas żałował tego co zrobił wnukowi, i pomyślał, że trzeba by było ulepszyć komorę. Nie chcę dawać ludziom siły za możliwą nawet utratę życia. Od tamtej pory Thomas "przywdział" Rockowi tytuł "Mega-Man" Rock, utracił w komorze swoją lewą rękę, którą zastąpiła mu lewa ręka robota, która mogła w każdej chwili przemienić się w "Blaster": Buster. Prawa ręka też była robotyczna ale to były części wszczepione w prawdziwą, a nie zupełnie sztuczna. Thomas i Albert byli szczęśliwi, że Rock przeżył. Rock musiał też trenować. Łącznie po rozpoczęciu wojny aż do teraz minęło 5 i pół lat. Rock dołączył się do wojny, która po roku się skończyła. Mega-Man wyszedł zwycięsko, od razu prąd został rozpowszechniony na cały świat. Duże gromady ludzi zawsze zbliżały się do Mega-Mana. Wybawcy Taluny. Każdy chwalił i go, i Thomasa. Mówiąc, że Thomas bardzo sobie zasłużył, wynajdując tyle rzeczy, i powstrzymując wojnę. Albert był wściekły, że nikt nigdy go nie brał pod uwagę. Albert postanowił, odtworzyć Królestwo Krimera. I utworzył własnego robota, lecz w zupełności był on sztuczny. To nie był myślący człowiek tylko zwykła, sztuczna inteligencja. Miał duże granatowe oczy i miał ciemno-zielone i srebrne części. Albert od tamtego czasu stał się wrogiem Thomasa i chciał przejąć Królestwo Radorra. Ludzie zaczęli panikować, lecz Rock przybył na ratunek. Z łatwością pokonał robota Alberta. Albert, by w przyszłości wykonać znacznie lepszego robota "za hibernował" się w własnej kapsule, by dożyć o wiele późniejszych czasów, gdzie technologia będzie tak rozwinięta by pozwoliło zrobić robota który zemści się na ludziach. Thomas z Mega-Manem postanowili zrobić to samo, by w przyszłości powstrzymać Alberta... To be Continued... xd Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Science Fiction